1. Field of the Invention
Gas burner systems, particularly means for punching holes in cylindrical tubing of the type used in gas burners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PLOST U.S. Pat. No. 1,054,143, PA2 PEARNE U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,972, PA2 SMITH U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,483, PA2 REID U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,158, PA2 MUNSCHAUER U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,180, PA2 KIDD U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,099, PA2 SERAVIN U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,356, PA2 BRANSON U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,258, PA2 BROWN U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,718, PA2 DAVIS U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,209, PA2 FOULKS U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,399.